


[Podfic of] Like As the Hart

by isweedan



Category: Lord Peter Wimsey - Dorothy L. Sayers
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: [11:05]Author's Summary:7 September - Peter wires that he will be back next week.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like As the Hart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888821) by [Persiflager](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflager/pseuds/Persiflager). 



**Length** 11:05

**Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/%5bLord%20Peter%20Wimsey%20-%20Dorothy%20L.%20Sayers%5d%20Like%20As%20the%20Hart.mp3)

Coverart by Bessyboo

**Author's Note:**

> SUPER BELATEDLY POSTING THIS TO AO3. HI. I MADE THIS.


End file.
